


Drabble Collection 1

by arora_kayd



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Warchild Series - Karin Lowachee
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to the LJ prompt:</p>
<p>The first 10 people to comment on this post get to request a drabble – ~100 words – on a subject/character of their choosing from me. In return, they have to post this in their journal. Post all fandoms you’re willing to write for.</p>
<p>May 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection 1

_For: point_earedpain  
Fandom: Warchild_

“Guess we should start offering training on how to defend against anyone who attacks with fresh fruit.”

“I hope his injury won’t affect you negatively.”

“Naw, Sanchez didn’t get anything he didn’t deserve. And it was all you m’friend. I’m afraid my poor bran muffin didn’t pack the necessary punch.”

Dorr stole a glance over at Jos who was more or less bouncing in his seat next to Niko, remnants of his earlier blush still clear, and downing his umpteenth cup in a vain attempt to forget the apple-slinging incident. “He does realize that he’s drinking caff, not booze right?” 

 

_For: minorbones  
Fandom: Legend of Zelda/Final Fantasy VII_

The rules were simple: nothing fancy; it was all about technique. No magic, no materia, standard Hylian solider training swords. First to best his opponent wins.   
It took Cloud a moment to get used to the smaller weapon. He had compromised for the size of his usual swords with extra momentum, which left his first swings wild. He wasn’t worried about the wasted energy – his SOLDIER-like enhancements were tuned for endurance.

Link, however, was accustomed to efficiency. The sheer size of the Temples and overall length of his quest taught him to end battles quickly. He used Cloud’s adjustment period to land a few well-placed blows on Cloud’s unprepared form, throwing him off, and ended it with a sweep to the legs.

Cloud went down with a “thud” and stared up at Link and the sword poised over his throat. Cloud blinked a few times before offering an impish “rematch?”

Link smiled in response and held out his hand to help the other blond up.

 

_For: uwkthe002  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII_

The sun glinted off seventeen-year-old Cid Highwind’s shiny new dog tags. He, along with the rest of the small, elite ShinRa Air Force stood at the Junon airstrip. It was graduation day; soon they’d be shipped off to Wutai, but not before having to sit through Heidegger’s speech. Cid had tuned out about one minute in. 

_God that @ &$!# had the most annoying laugh!_ While Heidegger had begun ramblings, Sephiroth had handed out the dog tags, the military version of a diploma.

_So that’s the infamous General, eh? Damn, he’s younger than me._ Cid mused as he was handed his tags, the need for a cigarette slowly increasing. He had continued to watch Sephiroth from the corner of his eye as the General moved down the line, face blank, shoulders stiff, and then climbed back up to the podium. _Not the most social of people. Got a nice ass though._

Heidegger finally finished his speech and dismissed the group with a final salute. Cid left quickly, eager to start his two days of leave, but not before sparing on last glance at the Silver General. _Yup, real nice ass._

 

_For: ladyofshallnot  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII_

“Bullshit.”

It was Elena’s third month as a Turk. Currently she sat across from her boss, Tseng.

“Bullshit!” she yelled again, directing the sentiment directly at Tseng. He responded with his most intimidating glare; but Elena held firm.

Reno was impressed with the rookie’s ballsiness, an appreciative smile on his features. Rude’s face was impassive behind his glasses.

The battle of wills between Elena and Tseng lasted for a moment before he let out a sigh and picked up the entire discard pile. Elena let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. Reno provided a ‘whoop’ and a smile quickly appeared on Rude’s lips.

“She got you, boss.”

“Reno, shut up. And it’s your turn.”

“Three sevens.” Reno placed his cards facedown in the middle of the table.

“Bullshit!” Rude and Elena chorused together.


End file.
